Kagomes' Calendar Boys
by pclark
Summary: For Raven2010.  At risk of losing her Foundation, Kagome needs a brilliant idea for getting donations.  Her grandmother comes up with an idea of a steamy photo shoot that involves our favorite Inuyasha men.
1. Chapter 1 The Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**

* * *

**Kagome groaned and wondered how she had gotten herself into this situation. Sure they needed all the donations they could get but why did the life saving project have to be a calendar and why did she have to take the photos? Oh yeah, it was she that started The Hope Center for Single Mothers.

After her friend Yuka was raped and then was found to be pregnant by the rapist; her parents demanded that she abort the child. Yuka refused. She had told her parents that the child did not ask to be there but it was there and that didn't give her the right to kill the baby. She then told them that even though it was a rape baby, it was still apart of her and that she would raise it.

Her parents were furious and told her that she was to abide by their wishes or leave. It had hurt Yuka that they would give her an ultimatum such as that but she wasn't going to take the innocent life that was growing in her. So she left.

Even though she didn't have any family that would take her in she had still left. But she knew that she had friends and she went to Kagome. Kagome and her family had taken her in and helped her get on her feet. Now she was a single mother of a three year old boy and a dentist with her own practice.

It was what Yuka had experienced that had pushed Kagome to want to reach out and help other young women. She began doing research and found that there was hundreds of young women who had similar situations to Yukas'. It didn't matter if the girls' were human, hanyou, or demon they were all helped.

She had immediately began doing everything she could think of to raise money to start her foundation. Lady Luck was on her side and she recieved many donations as well as a license to have her foundation. And now it was because of her foundation that she was tearing up.

She needed volunteers for a project that her grandmother had suggested. It wasn't what she had thought it was going to be and she only had one volunteer, her brother, Sota. It had taken a lot of convincing on her mother and grandmothers' parts to get her to participate on her part.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"We have to do something or we will lose the foundation." Kagome Higurashi said to her mother and grandmother.

Both of the older Higurashi women nodded at the younger womans' words.

"We know dear. Your mother and I have been thinking of ways all day." her grandmother, Kaede, said.

"Did you come up with anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, there are many. A carwash, a bake sale, etc. But then we remembered how "well" they worked while you were in school." her mother, Midoriko, said.

"You have a point. But we need something grand. We have two months before our doors are closed unless we have the donations pouring in." Kagome said wearily.

"Well your grandmother had a wonderful idea." Midoriko said.

"Really? What is it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"A calendar. Because you are a photographer, we thought you could take the pictures." Kaede said.

Suddenly images of cute puppies, purring little kittens, and fluffy bunnies swirled through her mind. Followed by beautiful arrangments of flowers and picturesque veiws of open fields, mountains, and sunset ocean horizons.

"Yeah I can do the photos. What kind of calendar is it?" Kagome said.

"Well dear it will be something you are not used to." Midoriko said.

"I take all kinds of photos. You know that, I can do whatever you need me to." Kagome said confidently.

"I thought that you would say that." Midoriko said.

"Hush. She has given her word that she will do it. That means no matter what it is she will do it. Right?" Kaede asked.

"Absolutely. A Higurashi woman never goes back on her word." Kagome said.

"Good. The calendar is a beefcake calendar. You will need volunteers." Kaede said.

"What is a beefcake calendar? Am I doing a calendar about cooking?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko laughed lightly and Kaede smiled.

"No dear. This calendar is a popular kind that is turned more to the female populace. They actually help bring in thousands in donations for other charities. " Midoriko explained.

"Ok. So what will be on it?" Kagome asked.

"Men." Midoriko said.

"Oh that is why I will need volunteers." Kagome said.

"Yes. You will also need to use themes for each month." Kaede said.

"Brilliant. I can see it now. I can use a soccer theme for May. Perfect." Kagome said, musing.

"Yes. He can be sweaty, dirty, muscular, and bare." Midoriko said, eyeing her daughter.

None of the words but bare had registered in Kagomes' brain. She had stiffened at that small word.

"Bare? Why would he be bare?" she asked nervously.

"That is what "Beefcake" means. Denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build." her mother quoted.

"Oh no. I am not going to go to random men or even my friends and ask them to pose nude for a calendar." Kagome said.

"Remember you gave your word." Kaede reminded her.

"How am I gonna do this? They will not do this for me. I just know it." she wailed.

"Atleast you already have one volunteer." Kaede said.

"I do?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Sota has volunteered. It will help with his reputation with the ladies at the college. So he said he will do it." her mother said.

"Eww! I can not take a picture of my brother." she said.

"We know. But I can. I am his mother. So one down." Midoriko said.

"Yippee. One down and eleven to go." she said solemnly.

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

"You are brilliant Higurashi. How are you going to do this?" she scolded herself as she sat at the end of the shrine steps.

"What am I going to do?" she asked aloud.

"Well that depends on what you have to do." a very familiar male voice interrupted.

Kagome turned to the holder of the voice and smiled weakly. Her best friends' father, Touga, was standing right beside her and she had been so caught up in her own thoughts she had never even noticed.

"So what do you need to do?" Touga asked, sitting next to her.

"I am trying to get some donations for my foundation." she said.

"I can help. You know I have plenty of money. I have lived about 3,000 years so money is not a problem." he said.

"No, I can't take money from you, even though it would be so much easier to do that. The girls at the foundation need to learn self-reliance and if I take money from you without working to earn it, they will think they can free-load off of people." she explained.

"I understand. So what are you doing?" he asked.

"My mother and grandmother have come up with an idea and I am not to keen on it. I have done research and found that their idea does in fact bring in much money in donations but it is embarrassing for me." she said blushing.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I have never seen a naked man other than the time I walked in on Sota." she said.

"Why are you going to be with naked men?" he asked slightly worried.

"The idea is a beefcake calendar. I need volunteers but I don't have the guts to ask anyone." she said sheepishly.

"I'll volunteer and leave the rest to me. I'll get all the volunteers you need." he said.

Kagome smiled at Touga and gave him an appreciative once over. He looked great for his age. He was 3,000 years old, give or take a fews years, and didn't look a day over 30. The same could be said for his sons. They would look great in a calendar. But she had one problem; how was she going to take pictures of this man when he was her father figure? She was just going to have to swallow every ounce of virginal whims and do it.

"That would be great. Sota already volunteered. So 10 more to go." she said.

She began to laugh when she saw the looked that settled over his features when she had mentioned that Sota had volunteered to pose for the calendar.

"I know what you are thinking and no. Mom will take the pictures of Sota." she said.

"That is good. Now I will call you tomarrow with all the volunteers you need." he said.

"Of course "volunteers". In that short of a time span to gather them, that tells me that you are going to threaten them." she said.

"Absolutely." Touga said smiling, she knew him so well.

"Well I will awaiting your call. Let me guess you will call me shortly after breakfast, am I right?" she asked.

"Of course. I never wait to share good news." he said.

"Thank you for helping me." Kagome said.

"You are welcome, Kagome. I will help you whenever you need me." he said.

"I know. You have always been a father to me." she said.

"Well you have always been the daughter I never had. I was unfortunately blessed with stubborn hard headed boys." he said.

"Where do you think they got that?" she asked smiling.

"You don't think I passed those terrible traits along." he said feigning hurt.

"Of course you didn't give it to them. Inuyasha got all that from his sweet, obidient, never said a cross word mother. Now Sesshomaru I can believe he recieved most of it from his mother but she is no where near as hard headed as you." she said.

"Me stubborn? Perish the thought." he said.

"Oh yes what was I thinking. You stubborn, never." she said sarcastically.

Touga rolled his eyes at her. She indeed knew him very well. He was sure that she knew him better than his past mates and even his own sons.

They sat on the steps for a long while saying nothing and watched the sun slowly slip down the horizon. It was almost dark when Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Touga do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No I better not. I need to get started on gathering your volunteers." he said.

"Oh ok. I guess I will see you later. Bye." she said and turned to go up the shrine steps.

"Bye." he replyed after her and started towards his home.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I didn't leave it in a wonderful spot but it had to stop somewhere, didn't it? Anyways this is for my wonderful friend Raven2010 who keeps me laughing until I cry. Hope you love this Raven.**


	2. Chapter 2 Devious

****

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was staring at the stacks of calendars that had just arrived and she was blushing so feircely. She had never seen so many naked men in her life but most of all she had never seen the man she loved naked. And now asshe flipped through the pages her blush became worse and she was beginning to get light headed from all the blood rushing to on place. The shoot had frazzled her nerves to no end and now a week later it was still so vivid in her mind and Mr. December haunted her every moment.

****

****

**(FLASHBACK)**

It had been early the next morning when she was rudely woken by loud knocking on the front door. She quickly glanced at her clock and it showed 6 a.m. and she glared at it with very nasty thoughts running through her mind at what she wanted to do to the mysterious knocker.

"Knock Knock."

She growled at the noise and made herself rise and dress. Seconds later she was opening the door to find Touga waiting on the doorstep and behind him was several young men that she knew. The blush was immediate when they all looked at her. She knew that they knew why they were there and it embarrassed her to no end that she neeeded them to strip and let her take photos.

"Hi." she said nervously.

"Yeah hi. What took you so long to answer the door?" her friend, Inuyasha asked.

"If you must know I was asleep." she said.

"Ok." he said.

"Now what happened to coming after breakfast?" she asked Touga.

"My dear you didn't specify whether it be my breakfast or yours." he said.

"Hmph. Now what did you do to them to get them here?" she asked as she gestured for them to enter.

"Well he didn't give me a choice. He more or less dragged me out of my bed and straight here." Inuyasha said.

"You mean you wouldn't have helped me?" Kagome said with a puppy dog pout on her face.

"I... I didn't say that. Of course I would have helped. You only had to ask." he said suddenly.

"Oh yay. Now what did he do to the rest of you?" she asked.

"We're not going to tell you." they said.

"What did you do?" she growled at Touga.

"I did nothing. I just gave them some incentive to not even dare tell me no." he said calmly.

"Hmmm. Did he tell you what I need?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes he did. We didn't know that you needed to see us all naked." Miroku teased.

"Why is the leacher here?" she asked.

"Because I am hot and you need a Mr. February." Miroku stated as he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a perverted way.

"Who said you will be Feruary?" she said.

"I did. We picked which months we want to be." he said.

"Which is?" she asked, turning to look at Touga.

"I am January. The rest you will learn as we go. Just so you know December isn't here yet. He had a meeting." Touga told her.

"Who's December?" she asked.

"Not telling. He told me you will know when he gets there." Touga said.

"Thats not fair." she whined.

"We know but he asked for us not to tell." Touga said.

"Hmph, fine. I will need to finish the layout for the shoot and then after lunch we can get started. Since you will be here so long you can either help me, watch t.v. and stay out of the way, or you can make me some breakfast so I can finish early and make the shoot earlier." she said.

Touga, Miroku, Naraku, Jakotsu helped her with the layout. Koga and Bankotsu made breakfast for her and had to make some for her family because Inuyasha had gotten loud and woke them. Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippo went to the living room and watched television. Then after a couple of hours the layout was finished with a few questions from Kagome. Like why there was two for June. It was explained that Gint and Hakkaku wouldn't do it without the other and so there was two for June. After squaring that away they were on their way to get all the materials they would need. By lunch they had everything set for the shoot in the Banquet room of The Hope Center for Single Mothers.

After a light lunch they were ready to begin. She decided to have her mother start with Sota to get him out of the way and then she started with Touga. While she waited for him to get oiled up she began setting up the layout for January. When she had finished he had come out, her eyes had gotten as big as saucers, her breathing hitched and she blacked out.

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

She had eventually woken and did the shoot but not after being thoroughly embarrassed each time one of her models came out. But when December finally arrived she began hyperventilating. If she had known Sesshomaru was December before the shoot she would have found a way to run and hide where no one could find her. Sure she had fantasized about what he looked like under his clothes but her imaginings paled in comparison.

Now the more she stared at the page for December she realized how much they truly did pale in comparison. Yes all of the others were great looking but he caused a reaction in her that she had never experienced in her whole life. But she was sure that it was more than lust she felt for him. When she was near him her heart sped up, her heart and soul felt fuller just by being close to him. She remembered when she had been at his mother, Midoris', home and she told her what she felt for Sesshomaru. Midori had smiled and told her that she was in love. When she asked how she knew, Midori told her she felt the same for Touga and it hadn't changed in over a millenia.

Right then an idea struck her. A wicked little smile curved onto her lips. She immediately headed for the store and retrieved 12 large manilla envelopes and headed back home. She had some work to do and she was sure that the results would be fantastic. Not only would she get the donations she needed but she would also be tying some hearts together.

Then she headed straight to the post office and had them shipped out to the people she needed them to get to. After she was done at the post office she went and had a contract drawn up and made copies. She returned home and called her friend Sangos' father, he was a Notary and asked him to come over for she had some contracts that needed to be notarized. Then she called everyone of her calendar boys and had them come.

Upon arrival she had them gather in the kitchen and explained that which ever woman gave the largest donation for each month would win a date with them. No matter what she looked like, no matter how old she was, no matter who she was, they could not back out, and to make sure they wouldn't she had drawn up a contract for them to sign.

The men of course thought she didn't trust them but she calmly said that they never knew who would place the highest donation and she wasn't going to have them backing out on her because is was someone they detested. They agreed with her and signed the contracts, she signed, her mother and grandmother signed as witnesses, and then Sangos' father notarized the documents.

After they left Kagome had a devious smirk place itself on her face and she thought how they couldn't escape. She had them right where she wanted them and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

********

Authors Note: Yes I know it is shorter than the first chapter but I have a reason, I promise and you will definately enjoy my reason. ;) Don't worry chapter 3 is half done.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival of the Calendars Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Ladies Warning: Descriptions you all long for are ahead and imagine all you want about them.**

**

* * *

**

**(Arrival of calendar # 1)**

Midori Taka picked up her mail and was pleased to see that she had recieved a manilla envelope from Kagome. She smiled fondly at the girls name on the envelope, she had always hoped that she and Sesshomaru would be mates. She loved Kagome and would be damned if her son brought home some other woman than her. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled the contents from inside. She pulled out a Calendar and a letter. Midori read the small letter first.

_Dear Midori,_

_I have sent you this calendar in hopes of something to be rekindled. I tell you now have a little "friend" with you when you finish looking at January. But do not look at December, you more than likely will and then you will understand the warning I gave about December. Also if you are interested in January there will be an auction for the "items" displayed within the folds of the calendar. If you are interested in the auction give me a call and I will give you all the information._

_Much Love,_

_Kagome._

Midori looked curiously over at the calendar and picked it up and began turning the pages. What she saw on January had her eyes as big as saucers. There upon the glossy page was a picture of Touga, her once mate.

He was standing outside with fireworks bursting behind him. His silver hair pulled back in a loose pony tail and he was completely bare. His skin was oiled down, making him glow slightly. She stared at the photo with lust in her eyes and saw that he was holding a cork in between his teeth. Down, down, down, her eyes traveled following his markings until it converge at his hips. Then there covering his private area was a bottle of open Moet et Chadon, white-gold bubbles of the champagne were running down the smooth sides of the bottle.

His name was in the top left-hand corner and down at the bottom right-hand corner was a small phrase.

_**"This sexy man will make a snowy New Years night a warm and cheery delight." it said.**_

Several seconds passed before she remembered the letter and she immediately jumped at her phone and began dialing Kagomes number. She was not going to let him get away from her again. After two rings Kagome answered her cell and Midori told her that she had recieved the calendar and was especially interested in January and Kagome gave her all the information she needed.

After she got off the phone she looked at the picture again for several minutes and then forced herself to put it down. She gathered up the envelopes and letter. She sat them on her counter and read through the letter again and like most women she did what she was told not to. She turned to December.

**"Ahhh." **came out her mouth and she quickly shut the calendar.

She did not believe that she had just seen her son naked. Sure she had seen him naked before as a pup but not when he had matured. She sat there with it all rolling through her mind and a wonderful idea struck her.

She rushed upstairs and changed into a casual winter outfit, complete with leather gloves, leather flat boots, shades, and a Hermes (air-mez) scarf. She grabbed her car keys and ripped December out of the calendar and got in her car and headed to Tougas' home.

She made it there in record time. The entire way there she thought over how she was going to make her plan work, she needed Touga to think she is angry with the public being allowed to ogle her sons' naked body. She was able to make herself angry and stay that way by thinking of past things. Now she was sure she could do it but she wouldn't be able to do it if Sesshomaru was there because it was already going to be hard on her to not jump Touga over his steamy photo.

She walked to the door and pounded on it several times before it was opened by a scared, Jaken. She walked in and shouted for Touga.

"Touga get your ass down here now!" she yelled.

Seconds later he appeared at the top of the stairs with curiousity on his face.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." he said.

"Have you seen this?" she shrieked, waving around the December calendar page.

"Seen what?" he asked descending the stairs.

"This photo. This naked photo of our son. It was in a calendar." she said.

"Did you see any others?" he asked, stiffening slightly.

"Yes, a couple before December." she said.

"Ok." he said calmly.

"Did you know about this?" she asked.

"Y.. Yes." he said hesitantly.

"YOU DID! Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you call me and let me stop him?" she yelled.

"Why? I see no harm in it." he said.

"No harm! My baby boy is going to be auctioned off like a peice of horse flesh to the highest bidder and you say there is no harm." she hissed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Oooh! Men! You always think with your dicks and not your brain, you only listen to instinct and never your emotions. I am his mother and I don't want to see my son being auctioned off, he isn't a slave." she wailed.

"Ok." he said not sure what to say, he wasn't a mother.

"You better fix this Touga! Who took the pictures?" she said.

"Kagome. Didn't you looked at the information?" he asked.

"No! I was preoccupied with my son being photographed naked for all the world to see. Now I know Kagome did it. Why?" she said.

"She needed donations and he volunteered to help her." he explained.

"Really?" she asked, calming down.

"Yes. Besides she enjoyed herself taking his picture." he said.

"She did? Hmmmm." she said getting a mischevious gleam in her eye.

"Whatever it is you are thinking I am not helping." he said.

"Yes you are! I don't want my son being auctioned off to a stranger so why don't we pick." she said.

"What are you getting at?" he said.

"Well I have always wanted him to be with Kagome and she is in love with him. So maybe we can bid on him for her and not let either of them know." she said.

"Hmm, yes we can do that. Sesshomaru loves her but he has never said anything. He thinks she only wants him as her friend." he said.

"So will you do it?" she asked.

"I will.. w..wait why me?" he asked.

"I am his mother and as such I don't want him to think I am meddling." she said.

"But he is allowed to think I am?" he asked.

"Yes. You are his father, it's different." she said.

"Ho.." he started.

"No! Now you will take care of this." she hissed and turned to leave.

"But..." he started.

"No buts. You will do it." she said and left slamming the door.

Midori got in her car, turned it on, adjusted her shades, and peeled out of his driveway. When she had reached the gate a happy smirk graced her lips at a job well done. She was quite the actress.

**(Arrival of calendar # 2)**

Kohaku Mitso had grabbed the mail on his way into the penthouse he shared with his sister Sango. He shuffled through the envelopes taking what was his, which was all but a large manilla envelope from Sangos' friend Kagome.

"Sango you have some mail. A large envelope from Kagome." he called out.

He heard the light thumping of feet walking around upstairs, then the sound of someone coming down the stairs, and there was his sister coming towards him.

"Here." he said handing it to her and heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks." she said.

Sango made her way to the sofa and sat down. She pulled a letter opener off the mahogany coffee table and opened the envelope. She dumped the contents in her lap and she grabbed the small letter first.

_Dear Sango,_

_I have sent you this calendar in hopes that you will finally get up the nerve. You will more than likely have an attack when you open the calendar and February is for you. Also if this gives you the nerve please call me for further information._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

Sango re-read the letter and looked over at the calendar with curiousity. She put the letter back in the envelope and picked up the calendar. She didn't open it fully, just enought to read what month it was and she opened it fully on February and with a small scream she fell off her couch.

On February was the love of her life, Miroku, naked as the day he was born. He was sitting reclined on a bed with white silk sheets, strewn with red rose petals. His black hair was mussed as if he just made love, his violet eyes were at half-mast, around his neck was a tag that read, For You.

His body was slicked, farther down; the lid of a Valentines heart shaped chocolate box saying, Be mine, was his only cover. Then down beside him was the box of chocolate cherries, half empty. In the top left-hand corner was his name and down in the right-hand corner was a little phrase.

_**"With you he'll share a glass of Sherry while you feed him a cherry."**_

Kohaku had heard his sisters' scream and heard her fall off the couch. He ran into the room to find her in a daze on the floor. He rushed to her and grabbed the calendar, without looking at it and began to fan her. Within seconds she began to come around.

Sango remembered dreaming that she saw Miroku naked on a calendar. She felt someone fanning her and she opened her eyes only to see a naked Miroku coming towards and going away from her face. She stared wide-eyed at it for a few seconds then she sat up.

"Sister your ok. You had me worried." Kohaku told her.

"I.. I.. I'm fine. I think I'll go lay down." she said and practically ran up the stairs.

Kohaku watched her go and wondered what on earth had happened. He looked towards the envelope from Kagome and opened the little letter and read it. He then picked up the calendar and looked at February. He blushed lightly and grabbed the phone to call Kagome.

He was going to call for Sango, he knew that she loved Miroku but she was so unconfident that she never said a word about her feelings for him. But he sure made his feelings for her known.

A few rings and Kagome picked up. She had been surprised that it was him calling instead but he explained what had happened and how he was going to do the bidding for Sango without her knowledge. Kagome agreed with him and gave him all the information and they hung up. He was going to see his sister happy even if he had to go behind her back and set her up to do it.

**(Arrival of calendar # 3)**

Kagura Onigumo was shuffling through her mail when she found the large manilla envelope from her friend Kagome. She ripped it open and pulled out the contents. She found the calendar and when she opened it a letter fell out. She scooped it up and opened it.

_Dear Kagura,_

_This calendar I send is to remind you to get a move on. You will know what I mean when you turn to March. If you want it, call me._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the calendar. She counted the pages and opened right on March. A surprised look crossed her features and then was replaced by a very lecherous grin. Then she erupted into fan-girl giddy peals of laughter.

The image consisted of Hiten standing under an early spring tree with his arms crossed over his chest. A light breeze drifting through his shoulder length brown hair. Lightening blazed across the sky and rain poured behind him, rivelts of water streamed down his slicked body, accentuating the outlines of his abs.

Her eyes traced the trails of water down, down, down. Down his chest, abs, down to his tapered hips. And she stared and stared, trying to see through the black cloud that was wrapped around his hips, covering the part she wanted to see most.

She scowled lightly at it and reached for her phone. She called Kagome and recieved all additional information. She didn't care if she had to go into debt to get him, she would.

She looked at the picture again and smiled at the phrase in the bottom right-hand corner.

_**"Oh so sexy, oh so hot, Hiten; he always rates a ten."**_

She smiled again thinking between him and her they could make quite the storm. She could just imagine, what a storm it would be.

She was so happy. She finally had a picture of Hiten naked and was also now being given the chance to win a date with him and given the chance to let him know how she felt. She would have done it sooner but he was such a play-boy that she never seen him without a girl on his arm and like any other girl she wasn't going to let him reject her in front of another of the female persuasion.

Her laughter was so loud that she attracted the attention of her younger siblings, Kanna and Hakudoshi. They had heard her inane laughter and slowly inched theirselves along the wall to see her jumping up and down with a peice of paper clutched to her chest, squealing.

"Its happened. She's finally snapped." Hakudoshi whispered to Kanna.

"Yeah, I think so. If we leave now she may not see us and we won't have to hear about what is making her this way." Kanna said.

Hakudoshi nodded at her and they tip-toed away from their sister and to the stairs to discuss possibly having her committed for these bouts of insanity.

**(Arrival of calendar # 4)**

Hojo Kitan laid his mail down on his kitchen counter and began checking his messages. He recieved one from his best friend in the whole world, Kagome. She told him to give her a call after he opened the envelope she sent him. He quirked an eyebrow at the message and he went to the stack of mail and pulled out the with Kagomes' name on it.

He opened it and pulled out the calendar and the letter. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Hojo,_

_My dear friend I have sent you this calendar for a good reason. I know you will understand when I say that it is a Beef-cake calendar. My friend you can not hide forever and besides why would you want to when Mr. April has had his eye on you for quite some time. You never knew because you made it quite clear that you are ashamed of yourself. Now let me tell you this I love you, all of your friends love you, and you need to just be yourself. Okay? Remember to call me when you are finished looking at April._

_Love you so much,_

_Kagome._

He knew exactly what she was saying and he agreed with her. He needed to just be himself and stop being ashamed of himself. Now to see what she was talking about, about April. He was not exactly sure who he would see when he looked but he looked nonetheless.

He flipped to April and found his friend, Jakotsu. He knew he was gay but he didn't know that he had held any feelings for him and he wouldn't have believe it if Kagome hadn't told him. He also wouldn't believe how incredibly hot Jakotsu was if he wasn't seeing it for himself.

Jakotsu, the sweet shy boy he knew, was in front of him on a beef-cake calendar of all things. He was dressed in nothing, only cover was a small yellow polka dotted, open umbrella at his groin area. The right bottom corner held a catchy little phrase.

_**"A kind, gentle, and witty guy will give you a thrill and his great sense of humor will make your voice shrill.**_

His black hair was styled as bed head. His black eyes had an unanswered plea in them, a longing he had never noticed before. The purple upside down triangle markings under his eyes made the plea more pronounced. A small pout on his lips combined with the longing in his eyes gave him a lost little boy look. And to Hojo it was beautiful.

His eyes traveled over the man he used to only think as a friend. He had grown up to be a gorgeous specimen of the male species. He was all tanned and rippling muscles, slick and sparkly, to match the early spring theme.

He had never noticed Jakotsu the way he did now and it was like a pressure in his soul was being released. He now knew someone wanted him and now he could be free to be himself.

He reached for his cell phone and dialed Kagomes' number. She picked up on the first ring. She greeted him and they talked for an hour. He thanked her and he told him that she would set them up after the auction. She also warned him not to hurt Jakotsu. He wouldn't, of course, and then they finally got off the phone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, here is part 1 of 3 that you all have been waiting for. It was a last minute decision to split it into 3 parts. 4 months for each chapter, so yeah, but it may change as I go with chapter 4. Ok.**


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival of the Calendars Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Ladies Warning: Descriptions you all long for are ahead and imagine all you want about them.**

**

* * *

**

**(Arrival of calendar # 5)**

Shiori Togekyo was beginning her lunch break from the security firm her father had left to her when he had died, when she recieved a manilla envelope. She picked up her lunch and returned to her office and began opening her mail. She opened the manilla envelope from Kagome, last. She read the small letter inside first.

_Dear Shiori,_

_First off I would like to say how much I miss you. It has been so long since we have seen each other and maybe we could go out for some lunch sometime._

_Anywho, as you may have noticed you have recieved a calendar. The contents of this calendar for you are on May. I know you have had your eye on this particular item for quite some time and I am giving you a chance to "grab the dog by the ears" if you know what I mean and I am sure that you do._

_If you would like to recieve information about said item please contact me on my cell. It is still the same number so you should have it. Please don't hesitate or you may never get another chance._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

"Another chance." she whispered.

She knew exactly what Kagome was talking about. Especially when she wrote "grab the dog by the ears", it was about Inuyasha, but what had Kagome done? Why did it involve a calendar?

She reached for the calendar and flipped through the pages and blushed the whole way to May. She stopped breathing when she stopped on May. It was Inuyasha on the glossy page in all his glory.

**"OH! MY! GOODNESS!" she squealed.**

She had imagined so many times what the hanyou kept hidden under all of his clothes. Now she knew, it was better than all of her fantasies combined. She had always wanted to see him this way. Not the theme for the shoot, just naked.

Inuyasha was standing in a classroom, in front of an old chalkboard. With the classic writings on it, CAT, 1+2=3, ABC. AT the side was the stool with a pointy hat sitting on it saying _"dunce". _All this contributed to his shoot theme schools out and graduation.

His white hair pulled back, his puppy dog ears were perked up, around his neck were yellow honors cords. He had a red graduation gown thrown over his shoulder and the graduation cap down to cover himself.

She could see all the corded muscles under the slick skin, she wanted to rub and feel every part until her hentai heart was content, but most of all she wanted to rub his ears. She loved them. She smiled lightly at the phrase in the bottom right-hand corner.

_**"This hot and sexy hanyou, full of kindness within, has a body built for sin"**_

"He sure does." she thought.

She made sure to make a note to call Kagome as soon as her break was over to get all extra information.

**(Arrival of Calendar #6)**

"Not again." Tsubaki groaned as she found another peice of mail for her neices in her stack.

She had told the mailman a thousand times that she was their aunt and not them, that they had their own office at Wicked Miko and that was where their mail needed to be delivered. But it seemed he didn't listen. She looked at the large manilla envelope and started towards their office.

She did hope that it wasn't more designs for their spring lines. Her neices worked to hard, they barely ever took breaks or left the office. They were the head designers of Wicked Miko but that didn't mean they couldn't take a load off every once in a while, maybe go on a date with the twin wolf demon models she knew they had their eyes on.

Before she got to their office her ears were assaulted by high pitched squealing coming from the dressing room of their number one model, Ayame Kitan. She stopped to go in but thought better not to and continued to her neices offices.

She knocked when she arrived. There was no answer, which was typical because they were always so busy and they never noticed when anyone knocked. She asked if they were there and then entered.

"Momiji, Botan, are you in there?" she asked, no answer, and she entered.

They were there and both were stooped over their desks, sketching, matching, picking fabrics, etc. She shook her head at them. They were so devoted. She approached the desk.

"Momiji, Botan?" she called.

The girls looked up at her to realize they had company.

"Oh Aunt Tsubaki. We didn't see you." Botan said.

"Obviously." she replied.

"We are sorry. How long have you been standing there?" Momiji asked.

"Just a few seconds. I have recieved some mail of yours again, here." she said and handed them the mail.

They took the mail and started back to work on their new designs. Tsubaki cleared her throat loudly to regain their attention.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Girls, I order that you take a break. I know you don't want to but just do it. It doesn't have to be long, read your mail then go back to work. Ok?" she said.

"Yes, ma'm." they said.

"Good." she said and left.

Momiji and Botan sighed. Their aunt was right they needed a break and would do just as she said, read their mail. They seperated their mail into who's was who's but the manilla envelope had both of their names on it. They both picked it up and saw it was from Kagome, their cousin.

Momiji opened it and pulled the contents out. Botan opened and read aloud the small letter she had sent.

_Dear Momiji and Botan,_

_Listen girls, you work to hard. Take a break, go on a date, and I have the perfect guys for you. As you may have noticed I sent a calendar with this letter. Turn to June and give me a call when you are done. Ok? If you don't I will tell Aunt Tsubaki._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

The girls looked ta the calender inquireingly and opened it together, to June. They sucked in a breath and smiled. They had seen them naked before, after all Ginta and Hakkaku modeled their designs for the Wicked Miko Men's Line.

But this kind of modeling was different. It wasn't to get clothing sold, it was more of a sex appeal thing, it was to lure in woman, and it worked. Also they had never seen those looks in their eyes before. Looks that said clear as day, I'm taken and I love her more than anything. But it felt as if the looks were directed at them. They also felt as if the small phrase was for them, too.

_**"Loyal and true, beneath the full moon; romance will bloom between both of you."**_

They sighed and realized their break was going to be longer than they had expected, but they didn't care. They just wanted to stare at their hearts' desires.

Ginta and Hakkaku all wet and slick. Coming out of the ocean as naked as the day they were born. Hiding and leaving nothing for the imagination. All was there to be seen, all rippling and corded muscles, dripping short hair, every inch was revealed to the eye and they were loving it.

"Lets call Kagome later." Botan said.

"Yeah. We're busy, she can wait until tonight." Momiji said.

"Yeah, she can." Botan replied.

They were busy, but not busy with work. Busy with staring and thinking of the what if's?

**(Arrival of Calendar # 7)**

Ayame Kitan was having a bad day. First she came on late for work, almost twisted her ankle during runway practice, and now she had just recieved an envelope from her long time rival, Kagome Higurashi.

She debated whether or not to throw it away but decided not to. She still remembered when they had been the best of friends but that was before Koga came along. She loved him and he had become obsessed with Kagome. Being a girl she blamed Kagome for the whole predicament.

She opened the envelope and pulled put the items and then opened and read the small letter that came in it.

_"Dear Ayame,_

_How are you? It has been years. Well lets not beat around the bush. So here it is. Ayame, I am not in love with Koga and I never was. I don't want him. I am in love with someone else. Koga is over me and has been for awhile. He is also very lonely. I know that you are still in love with him and now I am going to help you get him. Call me please. My number is 245-336-3897._

_Ayame do you think that we can be friends again? I would like that. Look at July, you will love it._

_Always your friend,_

_Kagome._

Ayame closed the letter thoughtfully. She decided to give Kagome a chance and that she was going to apologize to her friend.

She laid the letter on her vanity and reached for the calendar and flipped to July. When she arrived on it she blushed lightly and began taking in every detail that was Koga.

He was sitting by a pool. His long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, his baby blue eyes closed as he basked in the sun. One muscled leg was in the water, the other propped up to cover that certain area, he was propped up by his left arm, while his right held the blue popsicle in his mouth. He had water droplets and melting blue popsicle running down the tan skin of his chest.

"Oh wow." she breathed.

She was a model and she hadn't seen a sight of sexual appeal like that before her, ever. She wanted to tie him to her bed, so he couldn't escape again, and lick all the water and blue popsicle off of him.

She continued her dirty thoughts as she looked at the picture and read the phrase on his page.

_**"This charming sexy handsome wolf, with mesmerizing eyes of blue; he will put you in a trance and show you the art of true romance."**_

"Oh yes he will. But first to make amends." Ayame thought.

Ayame called Kagome and they talked. They both made amends and Kagome explained everything about the calendar and that she was trying to put them all together, the way it needed to be (she left out Sesshomaru though).

When Ayame got off the phone with her she smiled and began squealing with happiness, she was finally going to get her prince.

**(Arrival of Calendar # 8)**

Hitomi Yakoto was returning to her dorm at Tokyo University. She stopped first to gether mail and made her way to her dorm for a nap. She had finished her classes and didn't have any for the rest of the day, she wanted to nap and then study.

She got in and threw herself on her bed and rifled through her mail. She found the envelope from her best friends sister. She knew that Sota liked her and she liked him, but she didn't want to ruin a great friendship if they broke up.

She opened the envelope and read the small letter with it.

_"Dear Hitomi,_

_Listen I know a thing or two about friendships and well yours' and Sotas' is not in any danger. Also your nuts about my brother, so do something about it. Besides my little heiress, look at August and then tell me you only want to be friends and watch some other woman come along. Call me._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

"What on earth?" she thought.

Hitomi opened the calendar to August and gawked. Sota, her best friend, was in a beefcake calendar and it was in front of her.

He was in an exact replica of his dorm there at Tokyo University. He had nothing on, only a wall flag for their school covering his groin area as he sat on a weight lifting machine.

She blushed and looked. His brown hair was messy, his eyes held a slight nervousness, but he was smiling. He had around his neck a chain she had given him for his eighteenth birthday. His biceps, pecs, and abs, glistened as if he had just worked out on the very machine he sat upon.

Kagome was right. She didn't want some other woman coming along and taking Sota away from her. No she wouldn't let some other woman do it. She pulled her phone out of her purse and called Kagome and spilled everything.

Kagome had laughed and assured her that Sota felt the same way. She also gave her the information she needed for the auction.

Hitomi thanked her and looked at the picture of Sota one more time before she went to sleep.

_**"A handsome young man with an angels face; who will make your heart race."**_

She noticed the little saying and thought about how true it was and fell asleep with his image in her head. She was going to win that auction and wasn't going to let another woman get ahold of her Sota.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes I know that this chapter is not as steamy as the previous one. I am sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival of the Calendars Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Ladies Warning: Descriptions you all long for are ahead and imagine all you want about them.**

**Minor Note: There will soon be artwork for this fic. on Dokuga. and possibly Deviantart. Images all for the hentai female mind to salivate over.**

**

* * *

**

**(Arrival of Calendar # 9)**

Late in the afternoon, Abi Hoshimaka arrived back home in her apartment. She had been gone on a long business trip to Britain. Her company had expanded to Europe and was swiftly making its' way to America. But thankfully it was a long way off before she would have to go to America. Now all she wanted to do was take a hot bubble bath and relax.

She opened her door and stooped down to pick up the mail that accumulated while she was away. She sighed as she looked at the stack. Many were envelopes all about business, there was a letter from her father, and a manilla envelope from her friend, Kagome.

She ignored the business letters and sat them aside, they could wait until morning. She opened the letter from her father and read it. It was just a letter to see how she was doing and to let her know that everything was alright with him and the shrine she had grown up in.

Abi set the mail down and went to run her bubble bath. She started the water, changed into her bath robe, and came back for Kagomes' envelope, she sat on her couch and opened it. The little letter she pulled out she read first.

_Dear Abi,_

_Hope you have had a great trip to Britain. Anyways I expect that you have had better luck than I have._

_For now I have sent you a calendar. I am selling these calendars to get money and possible donations for my foundation. I will explain when you call. The calendar is to help you remember to have some fun and well September is a very fun person._

_Turn there and you will remember all the fun you used to have and how you wanted to keep this fun. But you left it behind before either of you could explain. He is still waiting and here is a little incentive for you to get him back. But when something waits eventually it loses faith and tries to move on. Please don't keep putting your work first and give me a call._

_Love,_

_Kagome_.

Abi closed the letter and thought about what her friend had written. Did she really put her work before anything else? Who is waiting for her? Used to have fun with? There was only one man she used to be friends with and as they got older it began to blossom into more or less childhood sweethearts.

Then her parents divorced and her mother received custody and they moved. She hadn't seen him since she was 14. Did he still love her as she did him?

But was September who she was thinking it was? Was it really him? Or someone else? She had to find out, so she reached for the calendar and opened it. She saw the first month and hadn't expected to see naked men. She quickly closed the calendar but then just flipped it straight to September without even looking. She recieved her answer.

It was who she thought it was. It was her childhood sweetheart Bankotsu. Her childhood sweetheart on the glossy calendar page in the nude. She blushed several shades of red and smiled a little. Kagome was trying to put them together it seemed.

Her Bankotsu was posing in a baseball scene. It was what he did for a living anyway. He was a baseball player and in this photo he was standing on a baseball diamond, the stands and scoreboard behind him. Bat over his shoulder (like he holds Banryu in the anime) and the baseball glove he held over his private area.

She memorized every feature of the photo. The sun shining down on him, the sweat running down his muscles, his black hair in a long braid whipping around behind him, his beautiful royal blue eyes; how she loved his eyes, shone with the same cocky/sweetness he had held since a child.

She laughed lightly when she seen the smile. He still had that cocky, smart ass smile she loved so much. She loved everything about him even the purple cross on his forehead framed by his glossy black bangs. He was so beautiful in her eyes and in her heart.

_**"Sexy, seductive; being with him would be sweet surrender with a love so romantic and tender." she read aloud the phrase on the corner.**_

"Yeah it would be sweet surrender." she thought and smiled.

She was going to take Kagome up on her offer. She called Kagome and they spoke about the auction and she asked how Kagome knew her feelings about Bankotsu. She replyed about how she was in the same position as she was in.

She thanked Kagome and got of the phone. She picked up the calendar and went to her kitchen and pulled out a thumb tack. She went to her room and hung it up on her wall, on September. She was going to leave it there even though it wasn't Septemeber and it would stay there even after September had passed. That was unless she got Bankotsu all to herself.

**(Arrival of Calendar # 10)**

Souten Wakana arrived at her office at the News station. She was early and had plenty of time to get ready, get her dinner, and double check all of the weather facts. It was her job as Meteorologist to double and even triple check these things but today she just wanted to sit down and read or draw.

But she still had a job to do. She finished her work with time to spare before she had to appear on the air. She re-entered her office and glared at the stack of paperwork that needed to be done and then glanced at a small pile that was stacked in her mail tray.

She had a couple of cards, for her birthday was in two days, a newspaper, a magazine, and a large manilla envelope from Kagome. She quirked her eyebrow at the envelope. Wondering why she would send her anything, she was her brother Hitens' friend, not hers.

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out its' contents and noticed it was just a calendar and a letter. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Souten,_

_I know what your thinking. Why is she sending me something, were not friends? Well one Happy Birthday, two I sent the calendar to help make a wish of yours come true. Turn to October and give me a call when your done ogling._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

Ogling? Why would she ogle? She sat down the small letter and opened the calendar and stared as she flipped past the months.

"Naked, they're all naked. Ahhh, my brother! I didn't want to see that! Ewww!" she thought.

She flipped through and landed on October and gasped loudly. The blush immediate on her cheeks, her eyes big as saucers taking in the sight before her on the glossy page. She never thought she would ever see him in the buff.

All shiny and naked in the dark. Surrounded by a halloween scene, he was leaned up against a tombstone that read "heartbreaker", dead trees were behind him, and the full moon shined down upon him. His red hair was loose around his broad shoulders, some strands were down on his pecs, and she just continued down to chisled abs.

Down, she went to his tapered hips, to see that he had covered his front with his fluffy tail a childs jack o' lantern candy bucket hanging from the tip. She still continued down his muscular legs and traveled back up to glance again at his face. To look at his emerald green eyes, his perfect lips, his strong jawline, to convince herself that this was Shippo she was staring at and not some look alike.

"Oh man, it is my Shippo." she said aloud.

_**"So cute and lovable, a charmer with red hair, the ladies often stop and stare." she read in the bottom corner.**_

She smiled and remembered that when she was younger she thought the same thing about the fox.

"Knock, Knock"

"Yes." she called.

"Your on, in three minutes." a stage worker said.

"Ok." she said.

She sighed and made her way to the stage to do the weather. She would make her call after the 6:00 news.

**(Arrival of Calendar # 11)**

**(AN: My mother wrote Naraku's she has a thing for dark hair and dark eyes. My dad has dark hair and dark eyes. I have nothing to do with this part.)**

Kikyo Higurashi was happy to return home after a long day at the Law Firm where she worked. All she wanted was a nice quiet night reading her new book but she had some paperwork she had to go over from a corporation she represented, Onigumo Corp. It was going to be a long night.

Atleast she could get her birthday cards from the mail and read them and take a hot bath with her favorite lavendar oil. But first the cards. She retrieved her mail and began opening them. There was many happy birthdays and wishes to come true for her special day.

Then she got to a large manilla envelope. She turned it over to see who had sent it to her and when she seen whom it was she snarled.

"Why is that little bitch sending me anything?" she asked aloud.

She debated whether or not to throw the envelope from her cousin away. She and Kagome didn't get along anymore, since the incident with Inuyasha. She and Kagome were in competition for the hanyou when they were younger and she had won but he couldn't get Kagome off his mind. But Kagome didn't help matters much by always interrupting them when they were alone together and say that it was an accident.

Then Kagome would get embarrassed and would start apologizing all over herself. Then Inuyasha would tell her it was ok and leave her alone to confront Kagome. When they had broke up he wasn't upset and he just went to be with Kagome. They didn't date or anything they just hung out.

She didn't understand their relationship and she still liked Inuyasha but he would never go back out with her. Not that she blamed him,  
they had broken up because she had accused him of being with Kagome behind her back, of course he wasn't but she couldn't help but think that when he would blow her off to take Kagome out.

Kikyo ripped open the envelope and the contents fell out into her lap. She picked up the calendar and the small note that was attatched to the calendar. She pulled the note up and opened it and read it.

_"Dear Kikyo,_

_Please just listen before you throw this away. Cousin I would like to put things behind us and make things right. We used to be the best of friends and I would love to have that back again._

_Anyways I know why we fell apart. Inuyasha was why. Look he is only my friend and always will be, he was never more than that. I know you liked him and still harbor some feelings but he doesn't for you. Actually a half bat youkai has caught his eye and she is head over heels in love with him._

_I am also trying to help you move on. I understand quite well that you have a secret admirer and you know him quite well, only you haven't noticed because you haven't let Inuyasha go. He is so smitten with you that he is one step away from wearing a blinking neon sign saying, I love Kikyo Higurashi and I don't care who knows. I thought it was so sweet when I heard about it but then I was told you know nothing about it._

_He is waiting for you and please, Kikyo just give him a chance. A chance is all he wants, a chance to get you to love him, a chance for him to win your love. He wants to win your heart. He loves you and I am begging you to give him a chance. I know you have know reason to listen to me but please don't scorn him because of me, just listen so you can get a hold of your heart._

_Please my cousin turn to November and let your heart open, he will help you get over Inuyasha and give me a call when your done._

_Love,_

_Kagome."_

Kikyo sat the note down and thought of Kagome words and decided to take a look at November. It was worth a try to get over Inuyasha and try to find someone else worthy of her attention and love. She flipped through the calendar one month at a time. She was blushing madly as she went through them.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever wanted to see Inuyashas' father naked.

"Ew,ew,ew." she thought, sure he was great looking but not for her.

After that shock Kikyo flipped the calendar a few pages and her eyes fell on Mr. May it was Inuyasha he looked as georgous as ever and oh how she still loved him, but why oh why had she acted as she had? She had been a fool and now she had lost him for good. Kagome said he had lost his heart to another, well if that was true she needed to move on and try to find somebody new that she could shower all the love and attention she wanted to give and be given in return.

With that thought she continued to flip the calendar she notice some childhood friends and was a little shocked that they had grown up to be absolutely FINE men.

When she got to Mr. November she almost swallowed her tongue, there on the glossy page was Naraku Onigumo, one of her most prestigious clients.

He was lounging in front of a black marble fireplace complete with a cheery fire to let the viewer know that it was cold outside. His long wavy sable hair was pulled back behind him with only a strand over his right shoulder coming across his chest and down is firm abs. _(His signature pose from the anime)_

His eyes were absolutely breath taking, they were a mix between carmel and dark honey with dark lashes, his eyes had that sensual sinful look in them that promised a woman unknown pleasures.

Naraku wore a silk dark purple robe with silver pinstripes, it was off his shoulders, he was on his left side with his right leg bent at the knee. His right arm was draped over his knee and folded at the elbow, in his hand was a glass of red wine. His chest muscles were taunt, nipples hard like he had a chill and needed a womans touch to warm them.

His abs were hard making you want to run your tongue over with them with the promise to continue down to the dark hair that disappeared just underneath the silk robe. His thighs were muscular promising the to never tire as he brought a woman to ecasty.

To his right was a low table with a sliver tray that held a small bowl of dark chocolate, red wine, another wine glass and a beautiful red rose that almost looked like black velvet _(the rose is called black magic it is my favorite and I grow them plus many others). _It looked like he was inviting a woman over for a sinful night of dark passion.

_**The caption in the corner read " This man of great beauty will cast his dark spell over you."**_

Kikyo thought it was accurate for Naraku was sinful as hell and could cast a spell on anyone with just a smile. Then a peice of Kagomes' letter swept through her mind.

Kikyo just stared in complete shock, Kagome had said that Naraku was in love with her and he wanted her to love him, she had never known, had never thought he would even look twice at her. He always seemed like he was all business and just needed her for her skills as a lawyer.

"Oh Kami" she groaned.

Just looking at his picture she could see herself picking up the wine glass and pouring the wine taking a sip and then... and then oh kami it had been to long since she had even had a date she didn't want to think about it, maybe this is what she needed someone new.

She picked up her cell and called Kagome. After about 2 and a half hours of talking they had patched up the past and talked about the auction and made a lunch date for later in the week it was like old times.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok umm... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will have a wonderfully delectable description for Sesshomaru. I kept his out of this chapter because these were about the arrivals of the other calendars but the next chapter will include all that happened with his shoot and Kagome. Along with the plot between Sesshomarus' parents and Kagomes' mother.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sesshomaru!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Ladies Warning: The description you all long for is ahead and imagine all you want about him.**

**Minor Note: There will soon be artwork for this fic. on Dokuga, Flickr, and possibly Deviantart. Images all for the hentai female mind to salivate over. On Flickr- mirtheswets, she is also on Dokuga- Mitsje. January is already up on Dokuga. It is steamy.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi was sitting at her bedroom desk, sipping her tea. She was smiling brightly to herself at a job well done. All the ladies plus Hojo, on her list had recieved their calendars and had given her a call. She had also made up with her cousin Kikyo and concocted a devious plot against Sango with Kohaku.

Oh yeah, she was having a good night. The only problem was the constant heat running through her when an unbidden memory came flooding to her and it would stay for hours on end with no hope of leaving. It wasn't an unpleasant memory though.

_**"His beautiful golden eyes with one look he can hypnotize, he will make cold December into a warm one you'll always remember." was written across the page she was looking at.**_

A wonderful phrase for the man she needed. Mr. December. It just so happened that memory of Mr. December began to assualt her whenever she thought of how her plan with the others was working so spectacularly. Which meant it made its' presence known at that moment.

**(FLASHBACK OF MR. DECEMBER)**

_"Oh Kami" Kagome thought as she stared at who was to be her Mr. December._

_When Touga had said Mr. December was in a meeting and would be by later, that should have given her a hint but no. She had to have an ounce of stupidity and then have no idea it would be Sesshomaru. The man of her dreams or should she say demon of her dreams._

_Before he had arrived she had already set up the back ground for the picture. It was beautiful. She had chosen the beautiful bay window that held a window seat, the cushions and pillows were red and white, the curtains that hung in a swag were a deep red velvet to match the red cushion and some of the pillows in color. On the frost covered window she had hung a wreath dressed in small red holly leaves and berries and mistletoe, with a small silver bow on the top._

_She had found a Christmas tree service online that delivered trees complete with all the decorations and placed an order. The tree she had picked was decorated in Silver and White and was set to the right of the window. Under the tree she had Red and Silver wrapped mock christmas presents._

_She was very pleased with the background but she worried about who was going to be her Mr. December. What if he didn't match her background? She did have another setting but she prefered this one. She decided not to worry about that until her mystery Mr. December came in. For the time being she had to remember where she had sat the small present box she wrapped to cover Mr. Decembers' private area._

_When she returned with the box, there before her waiting was a clad only in silk red boxers, Sesshomaru. His back was to her but he knew when she stepped into the room._

_"Kagome." he said in greeting and turned around._

_"Se.. Sess.. Ses.." she stuttered._

_"Yes?" he asked smoothly._

_She shook her head to clear it, found her voice, and started again._

_"Your my Mr. December?" she asked._

_"Hmmm." he said, nodding._

_An instant blush the color of ripe pomeganite spread across her face and tipped her ears. She was so nervous. Of all the people for December it had to be him, the demon who held her heart. She didn't know how she was going to take the pictures and set them in the calendar without spontaneously combusting._

_"How am I going to do this?" she asked herself._

_Sesshomaru stood before her quietly as she stared at him. She knew he could sense her nervousness and embarrassment. He could also see her assessing him. To her it was like he knew what was going through her mind for he had that smirk he always graced her with and the glint of amusement in his eyes._

_"Are you ready to begin?" he asked._

_She shook her head. She wasn't ready for many reasons._

_"N. not yet. I have to set the camera and.. and. you have to get o..o..out of y..your b..b..b..b." she stuttered blushing furiously._

_"Boxers? You need me to remove my boxers?" he asked, teasingly._

_"Yes." she squeaked, turning to set the camera._

_"Alright." he said stripping out of his boxers, turning to set them on a chair._

_A startled yelp from Kagome had him quickly turning around. She was facing him and was so red in the face it was a wonder if she had any blood anywhere else in her body._

_Her eyes immediately dropped to his nether regions; her eyes widened as she took in his hard on. Then her eyes dropped to her hands where the prop to cover said hard on was residing._

_"Its' not big enough." she said. Still looking at the present she held in her hands._

_"Excuse me." he asked, with slight offense coloring his voice._

_"Oh not you! You are big enough. I... I... I mean that is to say the box isn't big enough to cover you." she gasped out, blushing again._

_She wiggled the box in the air and his eyes locked on it. Sure enough the small box was not big enough to cover him, it most definately wasn't while he was in the state he was in._

_"Umm.. le.. let me look for something else." she said and scurried away._

_She went to the storage room that held the various items for the shoot. She dug through the boxes and found a really big bow. The ones that you wrapped around the box and slipped through a loop on the back of the bow to keep it in place. The bow on the ribbon was very big, very big._

_She decided that the bow was big enough and went back to the room she had left Sesshomaru in, slowly. She was nervous about returning to him as naked as he was. But she swallowed her nervousness and went back in. When she arrived back into the room she saw Sesshomaru was standing in front of the window, smiling at her and his smile grew when her blush returned. She quickly turned her gaze away._

_"Kagome are you alright?" he asked._

_"I'm fine." she squeaked._

_She heard a deep laugh behind her and had a feeling he was enjoying himself at her expense. Kagome took a couple of deep breaths to try and clear her mind and regulate her erratic breathing. It helped for a few moments but wore off when she looked back at him to give him instructions. She quickly averted her eyes from his body._

_"I.. I need you to put this around your hips please." she said handing him the red ribbon without looking at him._

_He took the red ribbon and placed it low around his hips and pulled it through the loop and set the big bow in the front, leaving the extra to trail down the front of his right leg._

_"You will have to look at me sometime Kagome." he said, lightly._

_Kagome swallowed and gulped down a few breaths and faced him to pose him the correct way._

_"Now please stand to the left side of the window and slightly cock your hip out to the left." she said._

_He did as she said but it wasn't to her satisfactory and she sighed as she walked over to him._

_"Like this." she said._

_She turned away from him, giving him a nice veiw of her backside and cocked her left hip out to the side. She then heard him laugh lightly._

_"What is funny?'' she asked, turning around._

_"Kagome, darling. I am a man. I was not designed with wonderfully rounded hips to do as you do." he said._

_Her eyes went wide slightly at his comment about her hips. She was a little surprised that he had said they were wonderful. She never thought he would think anything was wonderful about her, especially with all the other beautiful women he had dated. They were, in her eyes, more beautiful than she would ever be._

_"Ok, but just slightly." she said making the motion._

_He did as she said and was now done to her satisfactory. She then motioned for him to place his hand on his hip and she moved forward. She pulled a lock of his silver hair forward and let it snake its way down his chest._

_She was having trouble breathing as she looked at him, it was like her heart was in her throat and butterflies were in her stomach. Her thoughts were becoming very naughty. Damn Miroku and his hentai thinking rubbing off on her! It was all his fault, she should never have saved him from Sangos' wrath._

_She might be a virgin but she knew more than the basics. Her friends had spoken freely in front of her about their sexual exploits, then there was the fact of books and movies._

_"Oh Kami" she thought "What I wouldn't give to be able to touch every bit of skin that is showing with either my hands or tongue."_

_The way Sesshomaru's hair fell across his broad muscular chest she could almost see herself starting at his shoulders and neck leaving nothing untouched by either hands and tongue. Going down his pecs, to his male nipples, and swirling her tongue bringing it to a harden nub while her hand did the same to the other nipple._

_When she'd switch places. She would slowly let her hands trail down those hard, firm abs as her tongue followed. Then his markings that trailed down his hips and stopped going towards his manhood. She could see herself tracing them over and over again. They may be magenta but his markings only inhanced his looks. The way they were on his body. It made him look almost ethereal and angel like._

_Then slowly let the tip of her tongue circle his bellybutton as her hands continued to the soft silvery hair that went from his lower abs to curl around his very large manhood and balls._

_She could almost imagine trying to put his large cock in her mouth and tasting his essence. She thought it would taste heavenly. Oh how she wished that he was hers. Oh she could just bet every bit of money that was in her checking account that he knew how to make a girl feel like a woman._

_After the shoot, Kagome had to sit down, her legs were still shaking. She sat on the window seat with her head leaned up against the window. Sesshomaru was in front of her. She was watching him begin to redress._

_A groan passed through her parted lips. It was one of frustration, sexual frustration. She knew that her obsession with Sesshomaru had been put to a test today. But so had her nerves. She knew Sesshomaru could smell every emotion that swept through her and he more than likely could smell that she wanted him._

_No! She knew he knew, he had a small fleeting look in his eyes that said he knew. She saw that look in his eye when he caught her staring at him the first time. She had a reason for staring. He had been gathering up his clothes and he turned around to see her eyes glued to him. He smirked at her, she had seen that._

_"Kagome do you see something of interest?" he asked._

_She quickly dropped her eyes and blushed. But she was reather curious about something. So yeah it was of interest. But she was not saying anything about it._

_"Kagome?" he said._

_"Hmm?" she asked._

_"Do you?" he asked._

_She nodded._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_She shook her head at him._

_"Ok. Then why are you staring so intensely?" he asked._

_She refused to answer. She just needed him to put his pants on and then she would be a little fine. Just a little fine._

_"Please put your pants on." she squeaked._

_"Hn." he said and did as she said._

_When he had finished dressing he moved to sit beside her to put his socks and shoes back on. She scooted over to give him room and turned her head away from him. He finished and sat there with her. She had no idea what to say to him but she needed to know something, it just wasn't the right time to know the answer._

_"Kagome." he said._

_She turned back to face him. His face was mere centimeters from hers. Her first instinct was to move away but she couldn't. She didn't want to. He then leaned closer to her. Their lips were almost touching and then they were._

_Inside she was reeling. She, Kagome Higurashi, was sitting with Sesshomaru and was kissing him. Well more or less he was devouring her mouth._

_When his lips touched hers, she instantly responded to him. She sighed and moved closer to him to feel herself against him just slightly. But Sesshomaru had other ideas. He pulled her into his lap and held her there as he kissed her. Being held by him was one of the many things Kagome had not expected to happen on that day but it did and she was loving it._

_Her mind was fogging up and she was sure that she was running out of oxygen but it didn't matter. If he kissed her to death atleast she was going to die happy._

_It was as if he could tell what was going on in her head; Sesshomaru nipped her bottom lip with his fangs causing her to pull away slightly and gasp. She received her oxygen and he was given a way into her mouth. He was exploring her mouth with his tongue and it was foreign for her. She had never been kissed in such a way but she was enjoying it. It seemed to her that the kissing just got better and better, there wasn't anything thatshe could think of that could disturb her at that moment._

**_"RING RING RING."_**

**_"RING RING RING."_**

_All but their cell phones. The annoying little contraptions had shattered the sparks between them and woke them to reality. They both sighed and stared at the noisy machines, hatefully. They answered them and sighed when they had finished._

_"Sango wants to meet me for a late lunch." she said._

_"Hn. I have another meeting to attend to." he said._

_"Ok. I guess I'll see you when the auction is to come." she said._

_"Hmm, maybe before." he whispered but she still heard._

_He grabbed his coat and put it on and began to make his way to the door with all of his materials that he brought with him._

_"Sesshomaru?" she said._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"Why did you kiss me?" she asked._

_"You do that when you are under mistletoe." he said pointing at the wreath._

_"Oh." she said, looking at the wonderful wreath._

_He nodded at her and left the room. She stood there looking at the wreath for several seconds touching her lips, smiling like a fool, before she remembered that she had to meet Sango for lunch. She gathered all of the necessary materials and put away any that needed to be put away and left for lunch, still grinning from ear to ear._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

Kagome was happy that she and Sesshomaru had kissed and was content to keep replaying it all in her head as she went to take a relaxing hot bubble bath. Leaving her completely oblivious as to what was occurring downstairs involving her future as a single woman.

**(DOWNSTAIRS)**

Midoriko, Midori, and Touga were all seated at the kitchen table having a hot cup of green tea. Midori and Touga were there because they had discovered something about Sesshomaru. Also Touga had used what he had learned to his advantage to put Sesshomaru and Kagome together.

When Sesshomaru had come home from work, he had been waiting for him, Sesshomaru came home smelling of Kagome and faintly of arousal. He put 2 and 2 together and came to the conclusion he and Kagome had something more than friendship. So there they were sitting and having green tea.

"Well I think it happens to be a great idea." Midoriko said.

She knew that her daughter was in love with Sesshomaru. She also knew that Sesshomaru held some affection for her daughter and after what Touga had told her about his discovery of Sesshomarus' scent she knew that the attraction they held for each other was coming to life before them.

She wanted Kagome happy and what Midori and Touga was suggesting was a great way to kickstart their relationship.

"Oh wonderful. We thought that you may not have approved." Midori said.

"Why? My daughter gets the love of her life. What is a few dollars compared to my daughters happiness." she said.

"Hmm." Touga said.

"Excellent. That is all we want is for our children to be happy." Midori said.

"Yes. Kagome gets her man. She won't care how she gets him as long as she does and it isn't dishonest." she said.

"Ok. Now lets go over it one more time." Midori said.

"Kagome will do her part as the announcer. Midoriko will take a private bid on Sesshomaru, no matter the cost as long as she gets him. If it goes over her budget, I will cover the excess. Now when the date night comes Midoriko is to get Kagome to the Tokyo Royal Hotel _(not a real place, I don't think). _I will make arrangements for a room and tell her the room number. Sesshomaru will be informed that that hotel room is where the "lady" wants to meet him. I will get him there at 8:00, Midoriko is to get Kagome there no later than 7:30. No matter what we have to get them together, my life may depend on it." Touga said.

"Mmmhmm." Midori said.

Midoriko laughed at the two as they glared at each other. How these two ever got together was a mystery to her but how they never stayed together was another mystery that Kagome was trying right. Midoriko shook her head at them as they growled at each other and smiled. Kagome was in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas. Here is chapter 6, the end of KCB. Part 2, KCB - The Auction will be out soon. Until then Happy New Year.**


End file.
